Dictionary
by Zeriku
Summary: Tsuna's used to Gokudera being at his side at all times, albeit unconsciously. Maybe that's why he's feeling irritated today? 5927


Don't own, right?

_For my Applepie_

Gokudera x Tsuna

Prompt: Dictionary

=herebepagebreak=

"-and then she grabbed me and leaned reeeeeal close that I can almost feel her breath. But I thought, maybe she jus-," rambled Yamamoto, but Tsuna paid no heed. Instead, his attention is focused on the empty, _empty _seat beside him. Which is unusual, rare, odd, strange, peculiar, annoying.

'_Wait, did I just think annoying? In what case is that annoying? For all I know, I should be relieved… riiiiight??'_

The brunette buried his face on his arms, though every once in a while he shifts his head to the side to look at the spot beside him.

Yamamoto must've noticed this. Well, he should have, because he already stopped talking but Tsuna was still grunting in a pattern. Scratching the back of his neck, a smile appeared on his face.

"Rooftop."

Tsuna's head suddenly turned towards his baseball-loving friend, surprise evident in his face.

"W-what're you-"

A ruffle of his hair cut him off, with the one who's ruffling chuckling. He let out a little laugh himself, though his question hung in the air.

"Rooftop," he repeated, that smile on his face. "You've been constantly looking at Gokudera's seat, so I kinda figured you'd want to know where he is."

"I-I don't-," never really having an excuse, he make-faced as Yamamoto was still grinning at him like he _knew _something. Which is definitely out of the ordinary.

'_Arghh! What is wrong today!? First, Gokudera, now Yamamoto!?'_

He's now being ushered out of his seat. Tsuna frowned, though he didn't really put much of a resistance.

"You better get going. I'm not used seeing a forlorn Tsuna." Yamamoto cooed, slightly pushing the smaller towards the door.

"B-but- Waaaah!"

"Godspeed." And with that, the door was shut behind him.

He stared.

"Yamamoto!!"

From the inside, he heard a chortle. He would've stayed for a bit more if it wasn't the telltale _shiver_ he always has when a certain discipline committee leader is in the vicinity. Body taking action before his mind could even think one plus one, he ran towards that one place he heard.

=herebepagebreak=

Panting, he opened the door to the rooftop, tongue almost hanging like that of a drooling dog's. not only did he have to run away from Hibari, he also had to evade most of the discipline committee members in order to not cause any trouble (read: injuries) for himself. This took him time, and lots of energy, considering that it's now past lunch break.

Walking outside, he closed the door behind him, eyes scanning the surrounding area. He saw no silver-haired teen, which kind of put a disappointed frown in his face.

Sighing, he figured he could stay there for the rest of school, since the air is refreshing. Inhaling deeply, his nostrils itched when smoke entered his lungs and he went in a coughing fit. This drew out the other occupant of the rooftop.

"Tenth?"

The coughing made tears appear on the side of his eyes, though it's thankfully dying down. He merely nodded in response as he tried to smother any more itchiness he felt.

Seeing the young Vongola's situation, Gokudera was immediately into his "right handman" mode, instantly appearing on the younger's side. He made sure to put out his cigarette first before doing so though.

"I'm so sorry, Tenth! Because of my carelessness you're now in a coughing fit which may eventually lead to some type of incurable disease!" the silver-haired teen fussed.

Tsuna held a hand up, silencing the other. After a few more seconds of coughing, Tsuna inhaled deeply again. Cigarette smell still invaded his senses, though not that much concentrated. And this one's mixed with a scent he knew too well, so it's more than welcome.

Exhaling, the brunette looked at Gokudera, and the look he gave him made the latter shiver a bit.

Silence reigned, and they stayed like that, Tsuna glaring at Gokudera while the former tried to find the answer why he was being looked at like that.

The minutes dragged, and Gokudera was the one who broke the silence.

"Tenth-"

"You weren't there."

"Uhm…"

"What are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera didn't know whether to be happy or worried; the young Vongola never asked him anything this _intimate_, so to speak. That and combined with the rather angry look Tsuna's wearing, Gokudera found it hard to stifle some _unneeded_ thoughts and feelings.

"I was reading a… dictionary. What with the exams coming up… eheh," he finished lamely, visibly gulping when Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

"Gokudera… the exams were taken last week."

'_Oh crap.'_

Tsuna didn't buy the reading part, but he saw a little book sticking out of the older's pocket. Quickly snatching it, his eyes widened as he read the book title. He wanted to read the title again to confirm it, but there was suddenly no book in his hand when his eyes tried to read again. Looking up, a flustered Gokudera met his eyes.

"It's a dictionary for love?"

The blush on the Italian's face deepened in hue. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded.

Frowning, Tsuna's brows knit together as he chewed on his bottom lip. Some feeling was gnawing at his innards, and he didn't like it.

He also didn't like Gokudera reading a dictionary with that content. It didn't feel right.

"Tenth, is something the matter?"

His guardian was regarding him with weary eyes, though he didn't look up.

"Are you hurt?"

"No… yes."

"Huh?"

Realizing what he just said, Tsuna did a double-take. "I m-mean, no, I'm not hurt! Well, not really… but that's beside the point, right? Because, you're supposed to be reading that dictionary, right? And that's got to have some purpose. Like, you're preparing for something… something like a confession of some sorts!"

Tsuna knew he looked like a dork; he always knew he looked like one whenever he forces a smile but fails miserably.

Awkward silence enveloped them, making Tsuna chew on his lower lip again. The thought of Gokudera confessing didn't feel right…

"So, uhm… who's the lucky girl?"

Gokudera snorted, which made Tsuna tense.

"There is no girl."

"Hiiii!? So, you mean you're confessing to a g-g-guy!?"

Seeing the rather disturbed look that occupied the silver-haired teen face, Tsuna clamped a hand on his mouth. He's actually scared right now. He may have actually sabotaged the friendship he had with the other teen.

"Are you… by any chance, sickened by homosexuals, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, apprehension apparent in his entire being.

"N-no! I'm just shocked, that's all. Because I thought you're, like, the playboy-guy type. Y'know." Tentatively looking up, he asked, "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Maguro."

"Huh? Is there a person with such a name?"

A silver eyebrow twitched. Still receiving no understanding from Tsuna, he grumbled before leaning forward.

Tsuna thought Gokudera was going to whisper his answer, but you bet that he's more than shocked when those green eyes continued to come nearer and nearer til he realized that he shouldn't be focusing on those orbs; he should be focusing on the lips pressed against his.

It was chaste and swift, but it was enough to make Tsuna weak in the knees. Grabbing on Gokudera's uniform, he tried to stop himself from falling to the floor. His guardian seemed to sense his distress as he felt arms wound around his waist, steadying him.

They stood like that for a minute or two, both red in the face. The brunette's blush deepened as he realized what 'maguro' meant.

It was Tsuna who broke the silence this time.

"Was the word 'maguro' in that dictionary? If not, then that means it didn't live up to its existence."

Gokudera gaped. Sure he wasn't implying that he say it, right? But Tsuna's gazing up at him like the adorable being he was, and the guardian felt very weak all of a sudden. Mighty embarrassed, he just hugged Tsuna tightly, earning a squeak from the petite brunette.

Sighing, Tsuna just laughed lightly, returning the embrace. Maybe that dictionary's goal in life will be fulfilled… in time. Which he will be waiting, eagerly.

=herebepagebreak=

Thanks for reading and review please. : )


End file.
